


Holly Blossom

by AmethystAuthoress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't worry, F/M, Lily is only in flashbacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress
Summary: Severus Snape has two soulmarks - words sprawled across his body. One was said to him by Lily Evans, before she rejected him. The other he heard from the mouth of a bushy haired eleven year old... Now the girl has turned into a lovely young woman, and Severus somehow survived the battle. What will happen?





	1. Is That a Holly Blossom?

Bushy brown curls are pulled back into a high pony tail as Hermione tries to keep her hair from getting in the potion.  
Hermione.  
Severus wonders when she shifted from Miss Granger to Hermione in his mind.  
Probably around the time that she spoke to him after the battle.  
For years, Severus had two marks. Two people he was fated to fall in love with. One went across his arm - "You shouldn't be here" - while the other curved near his collarbone. 

He heard the first on the day he came of age. He had loved Lily for so long... He needed to know if they were Soulmates.  
"You shouldn't be here."  
Who would have guessed that such words, in such a clipped tone, would bring him such joy?  
Severus had excitedly unbuttoned his sleeve and showed her his words, which had just left her perfect lips.  
That's when he learned that the mark only speaks to your love. It does not mean that the other person will necessarily love you back.  
Lily did not have his words. She only held one mark - words spoken to her by James Potter.  
"I'm sorry Severus." A pause. "You really should go."  
His heart broke.  
Despite this, he still worked his hardest to look out for Lily Evans. To look out for Lily Potter. His words were still a sacred part of him...until Voldemort removed them during the placement of Severus's dark mark. It was just one of many things he's lost over the years.

"Excuse me, professor, is that a holly blossom?"  
Severus swore his heart stopped.  
For a moment he felt joy. The automatic warmth that rushes through everyone when they hear their marked words. The tinge of joy that his loved wasn't a Deatheater.  
These feelings were shortly followed by disgust, of course.  
The words came from a new first year. One with big brown eyes and a a bush of hair.  
"On your book." She clarified, thinking that was the reason for his silence. "Is that plant a holly blossom? It looks familiar."  
"Yes."  
Severus jerked up and turned to move away, his cloak billowing behind him and gaining a small gasp from the girl.  
"Thank you!" She called after him.  
Miss Granger. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, technically. Severus learned her name after she showed up in his potions class. She was such a curious child. In all honesty, He was shocked that she made Gryfinndor instead of Ravenclaw. She was the insufferable know-it-all. She was amazing.  
He hated himself for having her mark. She was so much younger than him - he could be her father. Beyond that, she was also his student. Severus felt disgusted with himself. What if anyone found out? He wasn't a pedophile. He couldn't lose his job or, worse, ruin the bright student's life.  
The conclusion was simple: he would say nothing to her of the mark and would ignore her as much as possible.  
It didn't turn out to be as simple in practice.  
His disgust became stronger when he realized that he was starting to care for the girl. He did not hold sexual feelings - she was still a child. But she was becoming a woman. An extraordinary one at that.  
Severus already knew of Miss Granger's Ravenclaw attributes, but she wasn't just intelligent. She showed extreme caring and loyalty towards her friends and causes. She had a spitfire side of herself that came out at times (he still remembers looking at Draco's broken nose). She was brave. She even managed to brew polyjuice on her own and steal ingredients from him. He expected the other houses to show up in her...but catching glimpses of her Slytherin side was different.  
It excited him.  
He had to stop this.  
She was still a minor. Still his student. Still friends with Harry and Mr Weasley, two students who hated him. Still knew him as "the greasy old bat".  
That's why he had to stay away from her. Why he had to be so cold and harsh. She couldn't and wouldn't choose him.  
It was so hard for him to be harsh towards the girl. She really was brilliant - he sometimes had to find rather creative ways to dissuade her from enjoying the class. She kept coming and trying, something he deeply admired her for. She didn't fear him. She just didn't like him.  
Severus's heart gave a pang at the thought of that. It was better for Miss Granger not to like him though. He didn't want her to attempt to like him. It would only make her ultimate rejection harder. 

Despite his efforts to get rid of the girl from his life, Severus still did what he could to help her and her friends. He even tossed himself between the trio and Remus in werewolf form. He wished he could say it was to protect his students or the wizard savior or even Lily's son. In truth, those things didn't cross his mind until after. He had an almost animalistic reaction to seeing Miss Granger in danger. He jumped to protect her without thinking.  
That fact frightened Severus Snape more than he would care to acknowledge.  
So he went on with life, distracted himself with role of spy, and ultimately martyr.

Nagini's fangs in his neck was agonizing. He was ready for the pain to end. For his life to end.  
As he blacked out, he thought of eyes. Green and brown. Lily for a second, before Miss Granger was there. Tears were present in those big brown eyes.

I'm sorry Hermione.


	2. Awake

Severus woke to brightness. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he redeemed himself enough to be in heaven. Then he noticed that the brightness merely came from the circular lights above him.  
A blonde witch in green robes tended to his wounds, tutting at him as she went. He felt so weak. Weak yet alive. Was that a good or bad thing?  
He tried to speak to her. He needed to know what was happening, but he couldn't move or make a sound.  
Panic flared in him before he blacked out once again. 

Such a lovely voice...

Ink black eyes opened wide as Severus jolted awake, his hand flying to his collarbone. He could have sworn that he felt something touch him there...and that voice...  
"Mr. Snape?"  
A man stood in the doorway to the room. Severus was able to analyze his surroundings this time. Green robes... a healer at St. Mungo's obviously. The logo of the bone crossed with a wand just confirmed the fact. The room he was in was small and plain. Not the most appealing, but what kind of service did he really expect?  
The healer was still awaiting some acknowledgement, it seemed. Severus tried to vocalize an affirmative response, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. Pain lanced his throat.  
"Ah, yes," the healer spoke, "I'm afraid talking will take some adjustment. Someone who has sustained a neck injury as bad as your own... Well, I'm glad you're awake now. You had us all worried."  
Severus could not fathom why he would worry anyone, but accepted that the man seemed caring enough, and was glad that he seemed willing to share information. The healer first explained the circumstances surrounding Severus's health. He had been bitten by Nagini in the Shrieking Shack that day in May. Luckily, a nearby student had an antivenom for the giant snake's venom (though Severus couldn't imagine why). He survived just barely and was taken to St. Mungo's. The room he now resided in was part of the Dai Llewellyn ward.  
Information on the war was also exchanged - not that it was a war anymore. Harry had defeated Voldemort.  
Severus Tobias Snape, ignoring all the bandages and pain surrounding his neck, took a deep breath. 

He had been awake a week when the trio showed up.  
"Snape." Harry said.  
"You look bloody awful." Ron said.  
Hermione was silent.  
Severus's mouth felt very dry.  
The boys - men really - walked further into the room. Ron stood awkwardly above his former teacher's bed, while Harry grabbed a chair to sit next to Severus. Hermione stayed in the doorway.  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Been better." Severus responded roughly.  
That solicited a chuckle from the young Weasley.  
Severus had been practicing his speech every day since he woke fully. He managed to gain his voice back surprisingly fast - the healers were all a mix of confused and concerned.  
"We were worried about you," Harry continued, "Hermione kept telling us how awful you looked and how they weren't certain you'd recover."  
"Her- Miss Granger was here when I was unconscious?" Severus asked, surprised.  
Hermione spoke up then.  
"Yes, I was here a few days a week at the beginning. I hope you don't mind that they had me checking your chest and neck wounds as we searched for a venom cure." Hermione said swiftly, before pulling something out of her bag. "I learned some interesting things...about the career of medwizards. I also brought you this book for when you woke up."  
It was the book he had been reading on the train. The one with the holly blossom on the cover.  
She knew. She had been cleaning his torso wounds and she saw and she knew. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
Severus thought that, maybe, it would be fine. Then he noticed how stiff Hermione - Miss Granger - still was.  
"I'm sorry - I didn't want to be this way."  
Severus hoped that if he just apologized, that she'd forgive him. That she wouldn't hate him.  
Instead, Hermione looked like she had been slapped. Her eyes grew very wide before she closed them and lowered her head. She shook her head at him slowly, before turning and leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you guys so much for the support already! I will be posting the next chapter soon and it hopefully will be a bit longer (and shed light on what is going on in Hermione's head). I'm quite enjoying creating this story. Our two brainy war heroes deserve some happiness.


	3. Marked Muggle-Born

Hermione was overwhelmed by curiosity and confusion when her mark appeared. She was getting changed into her swimsuit for a neighbor's pool party, when she noticed something odd right under where the waist band of her shorts had rested.   
Words. How strange.  
She wondered how they got there and examined them for a moment before hearing her mother call for her. 

After a while, the young girl got used to her words. She had researched both phenomenon and the phrase, without finding any explanation. She even once asked her parents if they would have ever considered giving her a tattoo – something which they had laughed at and explained that Hermione was far too young for a tattoo.   
So why did she have one?  
She learned early on not to let anyone see the mark. It was far too difficult to explain, considering the unknown source. It also could cause suspicion of abuse according to her research.  
Thus Miss Hermione Jean Granger got used to her mark and stopped lending it so much thought.  
That is, until the day that she was invited to Hogwarts.

“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall...”

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall explained everything. That Hermione was a Muggle-Born witch. That she has been extended an invitation to a school that taught people with her abilities. That she could learn far beyond what she already had been. Hermione was ecstatic. Her parents were more wary.  
Minerva McGonagall also explained the words written across Hermione's hipbone.  
“Miss Granger, you have a soul mark. The majority of witches and wizards have them appear sometime before puberty. They state the first words you'll hear from your great love once you've come of age.”  
“Like...my soulmate?” Hermione had asked.  
Minerva made a face somewhere between a smile and a grimace.   
“Not...not quite. Though some view it that way. You see,” She said slowly, “The mark shows the words of the person who your soul will desire to bond with. The person you will feel the highest amount of romantic love towards. That doesn't mean that you have to end up with that person – it's still your choice – and, in rare cases, it doesn't mean that the other person bears your words. Do you understand?”  
Little Hermione had turned the words over in her mind before nodding an affirmative.

Years passed and Hermione had new questions about the soul marks. She wanted to know personal stories and statistics. How many ended up together? How many were happy? She was curious about her friends' marks (though it was well known that you weren't supposed to share information on your mark, for obvious reasons).   
But, perhaps her biggest question, was what did her words mean?  
Now that she knew why the words were there, Hermione tried coming up with scenarios and explanations for why the words would be spoken. They certainly weren't the most romantic words. Nor were they very hopeful.   
She gained theories as she watched Neville nearly destroy another cauldron. Perhaps her person is very clutzy and he would crash into her and be embarrassed.   
She gained theories as her fist connected with Malfoy's face. Perhaps her person is from a Pure-Blood family and he would reject her based on her blood line.  
She gained theories as she watched rainbow flags on the news during the summer. Perhaps her person isn't a 'he'...and has some internalized homophobia.   
Over the years, she pondered and imagined about her 'true love'. Then the battle truly started and she could only focus on keeping herself – and her friends – alive.

Harry and Ginny held each other's marks.

Hermione and Ron did not. 

The latter was a surprise to many. Not a bigger surprise than when Hermione found out who held her words though.   
Severus Snape. Who would have thought? Sure, they were both intelligent and war heroes, but...   
She remembered pausing when she was first treating his wounds in the Shrieking Shack, trying desperately to keep him alive. Those words... She had to shake herself and force herself to keep working. There would be time to process the information later, but – for now – she simply needed to stop the poison from completely taking over his body before proper healers could arrive. 

Hermione visited Professor Snape – Severus, her mind tested out – many times over the next months of his treatment. He didn't show many signs of life aside from his breathing, and sometimes a flicker of eyelids.   
She would add small doses of healing potions and try to get his near-lifeless body to swallow it. She'd help clean him off and redress his wounds. Once, she found herself tracing her words with a finger, stroking his collarbone... She had jerked to a standing position when a nurse entered, making note to never allow herself to take such liberties with him again. She was there to help heal him.   
Yet she couldn't resist going beyond that. Reading to him. Talking about her life as she worked. She also started learning more about him from outside of St. Mungo's. Harry shared how he saw Severus's love for his mother through the pensieve (how odd to hear that someone fell in love with both you and your best friend's mom), along with his knowledge of the bullying and Severus's work as a double agent. Rita Skeeter also was soon publishing a book titled 'Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?', though Hermione had enough experience with Skeeter to know how rubbish that would be.   
Severus Snape was entirely complex and deeply flawed. It shouldn't be surprising that she found herself fascinated by him. 

Hermione felt the pinprick of tears starting to well up. His face when she called him out on his mark – he looked positively ill. How could he react that negatively to someone who he's supposed to love? His response still burns in her mind and flesh. She did not expect to hear her mark while feeling such a mix of joy and upset.  
Her fingers trailed over the words now, as she read them for the millionth time in the mirror: 'I'm sorry – I didn't want to be this way.'


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Severus Snape was in a pit of misery.  
At least, that's what it felt like.  
Nearly two months without seeing Hermione. She never came back.  
God, where did he go so wrong?  
Did she stop visiting him immediately after seeing the mark? No, everyone had said that she had visited longer. Why? Did she have some sort of sick fascination? Did she just want to see his reaction when she told him she knew?  
He had apologized. And she had still left. Was she wanting him to make up some excuse? Was he supposed to grovel at her feet?  
Severus presses the palm of his hands so tightly against his eyes that he sees stars.  
No use acting like some moody teenager. The war is over.  
A knock sounded at his door.  
"Mr. Snape, sir, you have a guest."  
He hated the fact that hope fluttered in his chest.  
It wasn't Hermione that the nurse ushered in though. It was Arthur Weasley.  
"Why hello Severus"  
Snape just stared, dumbfounded and confused. Arthur waited a while for a response, before realizing he wasn't going to receive one and continued on.  
"Well, I wasn't here to chat anyways. I'm here on official ministry business."  
"What does muggle artifacts have to do with me?" Severus interrupted.  
"Muggle artifacts... You mean you haven't heard?" Arthur said, a bit startled, "Do they allow you newspapers in here?"  
Severus simply shrugged. In all honestly, some issues of The Daily Prophet had been left by his bed in the beginning. It was hard for him to read through all the death counts and photos of the destruction at Hogwarts. He had enough of war and death to last more than a lifetime.  
"I see," murmured Arthur, "then you wouldn't know that I've been promoted to Minister of Magic."  
Silence.  
"...I suppose congratulations are in order."  
"Thank you. I'm here to you about your charges and pla-"  
"I thought my charges were all dropped."  
"They have been, yes," said Arthur "But that doesn't mean that your actions have been forgiven. Most people don't trust you."  
Of course they didn't. After all, what was Severus? A Deatheater who joined a cause against muggle born wizards, despite being in love with one, due to his pathetic desperation for some kind of belonging. A boy who pushed away his best friend - who gave the Dark Lord information leading to her death. A man so obsessively selfish that he didn't even care if her husband or child died. So morally ambiguous that he became a double agent to try to make it up to her - not because it was the right thing to do. A man who then disgustingly found himself bound romantically to a girl nearly two decades his junior...  
Severus suddenly realized that he had missed most of what Arthur had been saying.  
"...and so Minerva has agreed to take you on again, and as long as Hermione agrees we'll be all set." Arthur finished.  
Severus clearly missed something important.  
"What is Her- Miss Granger's relevance? And what has Minerva agreed to 'take me on' for?" Severus questioned.  
"Ah, sorry. I was warned you might be a bit out of sorts and... Well, Minerva wants you to come back to be a professor at Hogwarts."  
Severus frowned.  
"At least for a time!" Arthur quickly added. "We think her clear support of you mixed with Harry's could be beneficial to you being accepted by society. Maybe be...erm...nicer to the kids too and we could really make progress."  
"I see..." Severus drawled. "And how does Miss Granger fit in?"  
"She wants to finish up some studying at Hogwarts and was hoping to be able to do some sort of mentorship while there this year as well...we were hoping that you would both be amiable to her being mentored by you. She's a brilliant student and her having a connection to you could really help with people letting go of grudges as well." Arthur tried to convince Severus.  
This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. It would probably be torture if she said yes, though perhaps enjoyable torture...not that she'd ever agree. It's a waste of time considering how she reacted when Severus awoke.  
If she'll say no regardless, than what's the harm in asking?  
"I would be agreeable to mentoring Miss Granger." Severus says, quickly, before he can change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't updated this story in a month and a half. Life got quite crazy. I started my freshman year of college, got overloaded with essays, had health issues (resulting in me ending up in the ER twice in less than a week), started my job working for the school's paper, etc. There was some positives too, such as amazing professors and my boyfriend moving back near me. Anyways, I'm back and I should be updating more regularly again. Thanks to those who are still reading. =)


	5. An Offer

   "Hermione, just go. It'll be fine - you know Molly loves you."  
    Harry and Hermione had been having this debate for a while now.  
   "Does she?" Hermione asked. "Remember that year when she thought I was after you because of that stupid Skeeter? She didn't even like me then..."  
   "That was ages ago! You know it'd be fine now."  
   The problem was that she did know it'd turn out fine. Out of the siblings who were still home Ginny always had her back, George was a great friend, and Ron....  
   She didn't know what to call Ron.   
   "I don't know Harry... We'll see, alright?"  
   She knew she'd be accepted by them, but that's partially what scared her. She was fairly certain that Ron still held romantic feelings towards her - those things don't just disappear over night - and she didn't want to make things harder for him despite them both knowing that he should wait for his better mate to come along... Seeing her interact with his family as part of his family wouldn't help anything.   
   "Okay," Harry said, "I won't continue to peer pressure you...unless it's working?"  
   Hermione laughed.  
   "You know better than most that I can be very stubborn for a long time, if I desire to be."  
   At that moment, an owl swooped in through the window. It was a newer member of the Weasley clan, named (fittingly) Hermes.   
   Harry immediately started to laugh. Obviously some of the Weasley's wouldn't take no for an answer either.  
   Sighing, Hermione took the letter from the owl and started to read.   
   Her eyes widened.  
   "What is it?" Harry asked. "Surely Ron hasn't done anything too horrendous..."  
   "It's not from Ron," Hermione interrupted, "It's from Arthur." 

Hermione,

    Your NEWT scores, along with recommendations from your professors at Hogwarts, show glowing promise in you. I, personally, know you to be a highly bright young witch.  
   Though I would have been fine with (and still am fine with) exempting you from requiring further schooling on that basis, as I have with some other students in your year, Headmaster McGonagall has informed me of your interest in both completing your final year and in having a mentor. Due to the conditions, I am happy to endorse the situation but would like to follow along to make sure everything goes smoothly.   
   You are being offered an apprenticeship under Potions Master/Professor Severus Snape.   
   This apprenticeship will consist of both helping him with whatever work he has, and with him teaching you privately.   
   Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape have already given their approval. I understand if there is confusion or concern on your part. Please consider the opportunity and respond (via owl) to the three of us by the end of the week. We can set up a meeting then. 

Sincerely,  
Arthur Weasley  
Minister of Magic 

   Hermione's mind felt as if it were spinning. She was trying to understand the situation and read between the lines of the letter (for she sensed there was more going on than stated in it), but her mind just kept returning to "Professor Snape has already given his approval".   
   What made him approve the mentorship? After all, he had made it very clear he didn't approve of her. That he didn't want it to be how it was.  
   Why, then, would he accept her as an apprentice? Was it a power play? Perhaps he wanted to assert his authority over her like he had so many times in school.  
   She felt a steel-like resolve build in her and she passed the letter to Harry for him to read.  
   She would prove to him that she wasn't a child and that she could be a professional, regardless of their connection. She was a Gryfinndor, after all.   
   "Professor Snape?" Harry looked up at her. "Would you even consider being mentored by him?"  
   "I have, and I'm accepting."   
     


	6. Tea and Tight Skirts

"Severus, please stop pacing," Minerva said sternly, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."  
Today was the day they were to meet with Hermione. Miss Granger. Young Miss Granger, his former student, who he would absolutely never have feelings for, regardless of what his skin says...  
Severus stopped to pour himself a drink. His hand still fidgeted with the fabric of his elaborate dark dress robes and he took small sips from his cup. Hermione had yet to arrive. Arthur was not there yet either. That left just Severus and Minerva (who was currently watching the former with suspicion).  
There was a flash in the fire place.  
"Hello Professors... Arthur informed me that he wouldn't make it here, so shall we begin?" Hermione asked, as she strolled into the room, dusting herself off.  
The Gryffindor had always worn her school robes properly during her years at school - one of the few female students who Severus hadn't had to dress code in his years of teaching. He remembered earing about Hermione dressing up for the Yule ball during her fourth year. Aside from that one instance, though, Hermione Granger had always been modest and simple with her choice of dress. He had never seen her like this.  
She had on a loose white blouse that was draped over her figure in such a way to create a "V" shape leading down to between her breasts. No cleavage could actually be seen, except when she bent over to remove her shoes... Good lord, she was wearing heels. High heels. Paired with a red skirt that went down to right above her knees, but was just tight enough to show off her perfectly round-  
Severus forced his eyes up to her face before that thought could continue. Hermione's eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted. Did she notice him oggling her? Like the disgusting perverted mess he is. Severus quickly turned away to get more tea, his neck reddening and his hands a bit shaky.  
"Yes, Miss Granger, let us begin then." Minerva said, apparently not having noticed any of what had just transpired. "As you know, we offered you a place of study here at Hogwarts. We also offered you a mentorship under our Potions Master. You will be studying with the seventh years, along with having some private instruction, so there's room there to alter classes or materials depending on your situation. You will be given a private room to stay in. You have holidays off, though," She took on a softer expression, "You are free to spend the holidays here, if you so wish. The details of your mentorship will be discussed between you and Professor Snape. Do you have any questions?"  
Hermione shook her head. Her hair lightly brushed across her shoulders as she did so... There's something different about her hair. Is it smoothed down? Is is shorter?  
"Excellent, I'll get together the proper paperwork while you and Severus discuss the specifics of your mentorship."  
Minerva hurried off, leaving the snake and the lioness alone.  
Severus took another big sip of his tea, trying to avoid having to speak to the woman in front of him. He still didn't know why she agreed to this when she had made it so clear that she didn't want anything to do with him previously. And why was she dressed up so nicely? A small part of him foolishly wished it was for his benefit.  
"I think we're supposed to discuss terms of you mentoring me." Hermione stated, coldly.  
He nearly choked on his tea. Her tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine - she definitely did not dress that way for his benefit.  
"Right," he said, "Well...I'm just going to admit that I've never done this before. Nor did I ever plan to."  
Her eyes whipped up to his.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
He wanted to ask her the same question back. Instead, he tried to rack his mind for a cohesive answer.  
"Arthur asked me to." Severus started. "He informed me that, though I've been cleared of criminal charges, there still are many who would love to cause me harm for the part I played in the war. There are people on both sides who would love to, I'm sure... But that's besides the point. Teaching here again asserts the trust of Hogwarts and Minerva in me. Mentoring you...well, you represent the side of the Light in many ways. My ability to obtain a healthy work relationship-" Here he cringes, before adjusting his wording. "An appearance of mutual respect could work a long way to soothing hurt wounds I suppose."  
Hermione sits down and starts preparing herself some tea. She's silent for a long time, sipping to check the temperature of her beverage, before talking.  
"So this is all for the purpose of making people praise you by befriending Gryffindor Hermione Granger, part of the Goldren Trio, mudblood, and Harry Potter's little sidekick?"  
"No, no," Snape quickly stuttered, "I mean, yes, to an extent. I don't anticipate any sort of actual...relationship. I hope we can at least be cordial though. I plan to give you serious training in variety potions - any that you wish! This should be mutually beneficial. Arthur just really felt it was important and...well, here we are." He finished lamely.  
"Here we are." She agreed.  
Minerva walked back in, parchments in hand.  
"Here we are! You just need to sign a few places..."  
Hermione finished up the paperwork quickly. She then hugged Minerva and extends her hand to Severus.  
"To working together."  
"To working together." He agreed, then added on (before he lost the courage): "And, for the record, you aren't Harry Potter's sidekick."  
Her hard set face wavered for a second, her eyebrows furrowing, but Severus had already stepped away.  
"We shall see you the week before September 1st, Miss Granger."  
Hermione nodded again and went to the fireplace, gathering floo powder. Before she could throw it down and declare her intended location, Minerva spoke once more.  
"You do look rather lovely today, Miss Granger. Fun plans after this meeting?"  
Hermione smiled.  
"I'm going to a party."


	7. Party at the Weasleys

The Burrow was filled with people, as usual, and it filled Hermione's heart with joy to see it this way. She had fears that perhaps the Death Eaters had completely destroyed it, but Molly and some volunteers managed to salvage it. (The rest of the family was too invested in grieving Fred, but Hermione guessed that Molly welcomed the distraction.)  
Staying back to watch the family a bit before making her presence known, Hermione took note of who was there. Fleur was looking at some pictures on the wall, Bill standing behind her with his hands coming around to her stomach. They were such a beautiful couple, contrasting in many ways, but the love they shared... Hermione was happy for their little one who was on the way as well.  
Charlie was still staying with the family and talking enthusiastically to Percy, whose smile looked slightly forced. It was a good thing that Percy finally decided to step up and reconcille with his family after Fred's death. The Weasleys could only handle so much heartbreak.  
George and Angelina were whispering to each other in a corner, while Ron and Harry were playing a game of chest at the table. Ron looked...okay. He was laughing with Harry, so that's a good sign.  
"Mum, you really can't expect me to- Hermione!" Ginny practically squealed.  
Everyone looked up, breaking the peaceful moment. Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
Molly bustled into the room, carrying a big tray of food. Her face warmed when she saw Hermione standing there, though she started tutting when Ginny practically barreled Hermione over.  
"You finally came!" Ginny exclaimed "I'm so glad! I was beginning to worry that my idiot brother scared you off for good."  
"No, no! Of course not."  
Hermione couldn't help but glance at Ron. She was surprised to see him lightly smiling at her, instead of annoyance for his sister's outburst.  
"Well, come in dear. Dinner's about to be served." Molly says.

As always, Molly outdid herself. There's all kinds of meats, vegetables, puddings, stuffing, cakes, pies... Hermione tried to get a little bit of everything and made sure to compliment Molly on them all.  
"You're doing a good job at buttering Mum up." Ginny whispers to her. "I hope you haven't been staying away for fear of her being upset at you for leaving Ron."  
"No, that's not why" Hermione murmured back, "Though it had been a concern of mine. Honestly, it's just that I didn't feel I belonged here. I don't have the right color hair for these dinners." She tried to joke.  
Ginny looked concerned at her.  
"Fluer, Angelina, and Harry are all here as well..."  
"And they're all probably going to marry into this family." Hermione stated firmly. "I don't have that kind of connection. Not anymore."  
Ginny looked as if she were about to speak again. However, she was interupted by George standing up. He loudly clinked his pudding spoon against his mug, making sure to get everyone's attention. Arthur, who had arrived late, flinched. Molly opened her mouth (probably to tell him to sit his arse back down),but George spoke quicker than her.  
"I have an announcement to make! This gorgeous goddess before me -" Here, he gestured to Angelina, who was beaming up at him. "- Has for some unknown reason accepted my eternal love and agreed to become my wife."  
A silence fell around the table. Hermione felt something settle hard in the pit of her stomach, as she watched Fred and Angelina laugh at the scene before them and gaze at each other with love in their eyes.  
"Oh my goodness! Another one of my boys is getting married! Arthur, oh Arthur, get the camera - we must take a photo to celebrate this!"  
Arthur murmured something along the lines of 'yes dear', and the Weasleys (plus Hermione, Harry, and the soon-to-be-Weasley Angelina) were gathered up and posed by Molly. Hermione tried to stand back at first, but was soon pushed into the group photo by Molly.  
"Hermione, go stand between Harry and Ron. Oh, won't this be so lovely. A grandbaby on the way and a new daughter-in-law..."  
As Arthur flashed the photos, and Hermione smiled so hard her cheeks hurt, thoughts started flying through her head. She could feel Ron's familar and warm presence behind her - could here his breathing and little exhale of a laugh when George started kissing Angelina for the photos. Hermione's heart beat a little faster when she realized how easily this could have been her getting engaged to Ron, as opposed to Angelina and George. She knew Molly and Arthur had both been expecting Hermione as a daughter-in-law. She imagined the announcement of her engagement to Ron would have been followed with the same sort of reaction. This joy could have been hers... if it weren't for her words.  
Her words which doomed her to love a man who couldn't stomach the idea of having feelings for her. Who wished he never did, who apologized for the existence of feelings that were supposed to be so pure - who she was going to have to see probably every day soon because he found her suitable for boosting his public image, even if she wasn't worthy enough for him.  
Hermione quietly excused herself, and slipped off into the yard. The sun was setting. It hadn't quite reached the point in the year where all daylight was lost yet. She sat down on the front steps and willed her tears to go away.  
She nearly missed the sounds of footsteps behind her.  
"...Hermione?"  
Out of all the people to follow her outside, of course it just had to be Ronald Weasley. The man who represented the easier life that she couldn't have.  
"I've been meaning to find a moment to talk to you all night..." He started, slowly. "Just to ask how you've been. I've missed you - I didn't think that losing you as a girlfriend would equal losing you entirely."  
"You haven't lost me entirely." Hermione quickly interjected. "I've just...things have been busy, you know?"  
Ron nodded, and slowly seated himself next to her.  
"Harry told me that you're planning on going back to Hogwarts, and that you've accepted an apprenticeship under Snape too."  
"Ugh, don't remind me." Hermione groans.  
"What? Not excited to be working under the greasy bat?" Ron's eyebrow raises. "I thought he was a 'misunderstood war hero'."  
A single short laugh made its way from Hermione's throat. She had, indeed, described Snape that way during her weeks caring for him. There had been a fair amount of arguments amongst the trio during that time over Severus Snape's character. Hermione wished she had listened to Ron more, instead of getting swept away by some memories and words scribed across a collarbone.  
"He is a war hero," She states, "But that doesn't mean he'll be any easier to work with. I imagine he'll still be the moody professor we all know and love."  
Love. Why did she use that word? She quickly pushes forward.  
"But it's an apprenticeship. You seem to have more exciting things going on soon - I've no doubt that you'll be fufilling best-man duties soon."  
"Yeah, George has been planning on proposing to her forever, even since before she said his words..."  
Ron draws off, awkwardly. Hermione hated the fact that everything felt so dramatic and tense between the two of them. It was ridiculous. So they broke up - people did that every day. They wouldn't be the first nor the last. She was also sick of the importance everyone put on the soulmarks - like they told your fate. All those years ago Minerva had warned her that a soulmark didn't equal a soulmate and Hermione was sick of everyone acting like it did.  
"Good." She suddenly said, fiercly. "I'm glad that he loved her enough to know he wanted that before the mark. It's not like people have to follow that nonsense anyways, and they damn well shouldn't marry someone based on that alone."  
Crap. Crap, crap, crap. In her outburst, Hermione entirely forgot who she was speaking to. The youngest Weasley boy was now staring at her in open confusion. Oh god.  
"I'm sorry. It's been a rough day. Tell George and Angelina 'congrats' for me - I should go." Hermione whispered.  
And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally have a lot more time between updates, BUT I was really inspired and couldn't wait.  
> You're welcome. ;)


	8. Messy Meeting

Severus Snape tried to focus on his work, but the same thought kept repeating in his mind:  
Hermione Jean Granger was moving in today.  
It had been decided that she would have a private room, like the professors, and Severus had been worrying over having to see her before classes started. What would he say? He had to say something...right?  
A loud booming noise caught Severus's attention, and he turned just in time to be covered in orange goo.   
"Are you alright, sir?"  
Severus got impossibly paler. Of course he would make the first potions mistake in years due to thinking of Hermione, and of course Hermione would be there to bear witness to it. What else did he expect from the fates? They made it clear that they hated him enough times already.  
He tried to wipe the biggest glob of goo off of his face, before turning to face the Gryffindor girl.  
"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm alright. The potion didn't contain any ingredients that..."  
He drew off as Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and quickly turned away again. Well, at least something about him made her happy...   
A small weight lands on his shoulder. Hermione's hand.   
"Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just...well, you do look a bit ridiculous like that. Here, let me find you a towel."  
Hermione seemed to locate one almost instantly. Severus was surprised - both at her sudden kindness and her ability to have located one that fast.  
"You forgot I was partnered with Neville frequently," She says, with a smirk.  
She immediately started patting him down. Severus felt uncomfortable at the witch's hands on him, though she looked merely determined with her work.   
"Ah, yes, Mr. Longbottom did make some strides towards chaos, didn't he?"   
"You can call him Neville. He's studying under Sprout for Herbology." She passed him the rag. "Also, you could give him some more respect. He was one of the few students who actually really tried in your class - despite how many times you cruely shot him down."  
Severus felt very uncomfortable now. It was meant to be merely a joke. He did know that he acted like an arse for most of his teaching career, but... Well, he had acted like an arse.   
"I challenge my students." He mumbled, lamely.  
"And threaten to kill their pets apparently." Hermione shot back. "Let's hope this year is better. Good day, Snape."  
With that, she was gone, just as quickly as she had appeared. Dang, that woman had too good of a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was originally written much better, but my computer deleted it and I'm tired so here you go.


	9. An Awkward Meal

Hermione hadn't interacted with Severus much since his potion incident. She was begining to wonder how the apprenticeship would ever work with this level of avoidance. Her rooms were even right across from his, for Merlin's sake! Did he regret agreeing to apprentice her?  
She saw him every day, of course, still. They just never spoke.  
Until now.  
"The students arrive tomorrow," He said.  
It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her. Snape was focused on cutting his beef and there were multiple professors gathered around the table in the Great Hall (Hermione was allowed to join them, at least until the other students arrived, since everyone deemed it foolish for her to eat on her own due to a general school rule). It was only when his dark eyes looked up at her, she realized that he was indeed addressing her.  
"Indeed," Hermione responded, "Well, the rest of the students are."  
She added more broccoli to her plate, assuming that would be the end of the conversation. Not that exchanging two sentences counted as an actual conversation.  
"Do...?"  
Severus spoke slowly, before drawing off completely. He gave his head one quick shake before placing another piece of roast in his mouth. Hermione waited for him to finish chewing, to hear what he was about to say.  
"What?" Hermione demanded.  
"Do you...Does it feel strange being back here, to you?"  
"Of course," She said, "We've been through a war. There are many students who will never return here for reasons more tragic than graduation...and there's...memories."  
Flickers of images passed through her mind. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, her screaming for help as she brought Severus in because please not another one...  
There was a hand on top of her own.  
"Hermione."  
She looked up to see Severus looking concerned. She realized that she had zoned out again, getting drawn in by her past. She also realized, with a slight start, that she was visibly shaking slightly.  
"Are you alright, Hermi- Miss Granger?" Severus questioned.  
"Yes. Yes, I am. Sometimes I get a bit caught up in my thoughts is all." She responded, with false cheer. "I should really be going now - I have some last minute shopping to do with Ginny and- You don't need to hear about this. I'll see you tomorrow for the apprenticeship."  
Severus nodded slowly, still looking a bit concerned. Hermione ignored it and quickly gathered her things. She hopped off of her seat and turned to leave. Something made her pause though.  
She turned back to see Severus watching her still. That detail gave her confidence to say what she intended.  
"Professor Snape, I think now that our connection has extended from student-professor to apprentice and mentor, perhaps you might find it more appropriate to call me 'Hermione'," She said, quickly, "I think it's more fitting....and 'Miss Granger' makes me feeltoo much like a young student raising her arm frantically in your classroom."  
Something about his demeanor shifted, as his body seemed to tense. Great, she had offended him. Again. Hermione was about to whisk out of the classroom when he spoke.  
"Of course, Hermione." He paused. "And you are given leave to refer to me as 'Severus', if you so wish."  
"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
This time she actually left.


End file.
